nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sunbeam
Save or die? If I'm right, then in the original spell description it was stated that vampires must make fortitude save or die... -- 82.215.71.207 *I checked the talk table and the description is correct. I seem to recall the same thing though, so I checked the script, and it says the following. ::In addition, the ray results in the total destruction of undead ::creatures specifically affected by sunlight if they fail their saves. : :That being said, the script itself does not destroy vampires. If that feature was in the game at some point, it's since been removed. -- Alec Usticke 07:19, 27 July 2006 (PDT) *It's the that other sun spell: Sun'burst' that has a slay vampires who fail their save. - Zenobia 10:01, 27 July 2006 (PDT)\ Syncing innate level I noticed that recently the innate level for this spell in the Scribe Scroll feat table was changed back to 8 (originally listed as 7, per the 2da). Since the spells.2da has been the single source to confirm the innate levels used by the game in forming the crafting tables, it should be changed back to 7 to agree with the 2da. In that case, this article should be changed to keep the innates consistent, perhaps with an additional note similar to other spell notes that illuminate the difference. Please note that the innates reported on the spell articles are apparently based on the in-game display (or item description via toolset examination, i.e. talk file) with differences between that value and the one used by the associated 2da highlighted in those cases. Fortunately, in most cases these values match. If the spells.2da is not the underlying determinant of what is being used by the game engine, it is important that this issue is resolved so that a "wholesale" re-check of all the crafting tables can be executed based on the actual source. --Iconclast 14:23, April 10, 2010 (UTC) * The innate level for the spell is 7 in both 2das, I will be updating so that both articles read 7. --WhiZard 15:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) ** Question is whether is incorrect description or 2da. As there are several other spells whose InnateLevel doesn't match the least spell lvl gained especially from domain (see Heal, True Seeing etc.). Since some domains grants the spell on much more lesser level, and I also didn't found any mention about this in DnD rules, I think the InnateLevel shouldn't take cleric's domains into consideration and thus its not error in description but rather in 2DA file. --ShaDoOoW 17:27, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::* Possibly, but scrolls, creature special abilities, and cheat-casting of the the spell will all use the spells.2da innate level value. So it isn't just a line being different, it is the game operating differently than it is described. WhiZard 17:50, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ::* One reason BioWare did it this way might be so clerics would have the spell resisted as having a spell level of 7. Heal and Trueseeing do not have the spell resistance constraint for their normal use (heal does have SR for dealing damage to undead). WhiZard 17:59, November 12, 2011 (UTC)